U
by Yukari Mirai
Summary: Ketika Hinata seorang mahasiswi biasa aja yang harus bertemu Sasuke sang novelis 'gila'. Berteduh dari derasnya hujan di cafe yang sama dan duduk di meja yang sama pula.#IndigoRose


**U by Yukari Mirai**

 **SasuHina Event Indigo Rose**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: typo, mengandung unsur ketidak efektifan bahasa, dan masih banyak ranjau lainnya.**

 **Yuka tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini, kecuali terhiburnya readers sekalian.**

 **DO NOT COPY OR RE UPLOAD THIS FIC! SUDAH DIPATENKAN OLEH YUKA!**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata melihat hujan di luar sana yang sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk berhenti. Dia sudah hampir menunggu hujan reda di dalam cafe selama setengah jam, dan dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan mbak-mbak pegawai yang menatapnya aneh karena hanya memesan satu cup _coffe_ selama itu.

Untuk mengalihkan rasa tidak enaknya dia menyibukkan diri kembali pada layar laptop ungu yang menyala itu. Melanjutkan tugas yang diberikan oleh Anko-sensei.

Ting

Suara pintu cafe yang terbuka membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop ke arah asal suara. Terlihat di sana laki-laki yang mungkin sudah 25 tahunan sedikit basah karena air hujan. Hinata mengamati pria itu dengan teliti dan hasil yang dia dapatkan melalui observasinya adalah satu.

 _Perfect._

Pria yang tadi dipandang Hinata pun menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut. Hinata yang ketahuan sedang melakukan observasi terhadap sang pria langsung menunduk malu. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rona merah dan menormalkan ritme jantungnya yang beberapa saat lalu bekerja lebih ekstra dari biasanya.

Namun, kepala Hinata yang tertunduk malu itu harus diangkatnya kembali ketika dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di depannya.

Ya, laki-laki yang tadi Hinata jadikan objek pengamatan mendudukan diri di kursi depan meja Hinata. Hal itu membuat sebuah pertanyaan melayang di benak gadis Hyuuga. Disekian banyaknya meja dan kursi di dalam cafe ini kenapa harus memilih duduk dengannya?

"Gue Sasuke, Kalo lo?" Pemuda di depannya itu mengajak Hinata bicara.

"H-h-hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Hyuuga pun tertunduk malu. Ini pertama kali dalam 20 tahun hidupnya dia duduk bareng sama seorang cowok yang diatas rata-rata.

"Lo ngingetin gue sama komedian Aziz *biip* deh. Sodaraan ya?" Hinata mencelos. Nggak sopan banget ini cowok. Udah sembarang duduk di depannya, sekarang malah ngatain dia sodaraan sama Aziz *biip*.

"B-bukan kok. Itu emang sifatku a-aja kalo baru k-kenal sama o-orang. M-mudah gugup, a-akhirnya g-gagap deh." Hinata menjawab, membuat pemuda di depannya hanya ngangguk nggak jelas kayak orang dugem. Sebenernya pemuda bernama Sasuke di depannya ini waras apa nggak sih?

"Hina, mau bantuin gue nggak?" Nah lo, baru aja ketemu. Cowok ini udah berani minta bantuan ke Hinata sesaat setelah mengejek gadis itu secara tidak langsung mirip dengan Aziz *biip*. Tapi pada dasarnya Hinata itu nggak bisa menolak permintaan dari sesama apalagi kalo mukannya melas. Yang mukannya melas aja dia nggak tega apalagi yang mukanya bejad kayak Sasuke?

Jadi, dengan sangat amat terpaksa sekali Hinata mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke.

"Memangnya Sasuke-san ingin meminta b-bantuan a-a-apa?" Hinata mencoba mencari tahu, kalo sekiranya pemuda itu membutuhkan bantuan uang, Hinata nggak bisa. Papa Hiashi belum memberi jatah jajan buat Hinata bulan ini.

Tapi kalo sekiranya pemuda itu memang **bener-bener** butuh buat biaya pengobatan atau untuk makan, mungkin Hinata akan memintakan bantuan dari lembaga amal di sekitar rumahnya.

"Gue nggak bakal minta uang kok." Sasuke yang sepertinya mengetahui isi pikiran Hinata berkata santai.

"Gue cuma minta lo jadi character buat novel gua." Pemuda itu menyeringai kepada Hinata.

"M-maksudnya?" Hinata mencoba mencari penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Gue itu seorang novelis, dan untuk novel baru yang harus gue kerjaiin, gue bingung mau bikin tokoh utama perempuannya. Dan saat liat lo, kayaknya lo cocok buat jadi pemeran utama. Yah jadi, gue minta izin dulu sama lo." Hinata menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan berbinar tidak percaya.

Seorang novelis di depannya ini ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai tokoh utama perempuannya? Hyuuga Hinata yang biasa saja ini?

"T-tentu saja. S-saya senang bisa membantu." Hinata yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya itu tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, n-novel yang a-akan di buat Sasuke-san bercerita tentang apa?" Hinata bertanya.

"Hentai." Jawaban singkat padat dan laknat pemuda itu mengalun bagaikan petir di telinga Hinata,

"Hah?!" Beberapa orang yang berada di dalam cafe itu pun mengalihkan pandangan ke gadis Hyuuga ketika mendengarnya berteriak kencang.

"Kenapa sih lo? Santai aja kali, lo bikin semua orang di sini salah paham tau." Sasuke mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingking saat mendengar teriakan Hinata.

'Santai enthasmu!' Batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Tenang aja gue gak akan pake nama Hyuuga Hinata di novel gue. Gue itu cuma make lo buat bikin character ceweknya aja kok. Soalnya dada lo itu besar banget." Hinata sekarang benar-benar ingin menggampar wajah Sasuke dengan sepatu yang dia gunakan.

"T-tapi itu sama saja p-pelecehan!" Hinata yang sepertinya sudah dikuasai oleh kemarahan tidak peduli dengan kata-katanya yang menarik perhatian orang di cafe itu.

"Yah namanya juga novel begituan. Masa nggak ada adegan *biip* sih. Lagian scenenya cuma ciuman, terus saling me*biip*, me*biip*, me *biip*, dan terakhir baru adegan *biip* diranjang." Sasuke yang mungkin indeks malunya sudah habis berani ceplas-ceplos dengan lantangnya di cafe yang sekarang makin banyak pengunjungnya.

Hinata yang sudah tidak tahan lagi segera menutup laptopnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan mengeluarkan beberapa yen untuk ditaruhnya di atas meja.

"Lo mau kemana?" Sasuke menahan kepergiaan gadis itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba peluit apapun tangan gemulai Hinata sudah menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan keras. Ingat readers sekalian dengan KERAS!

"Dasar lelaki mesum!" Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan cafe. Tidak mempedulikan pengunjung lain yang menatapnya ataupun mbak-mbak pegawai yang sedari tadi memberikan tatapan iba. Dia sangat malu.

Dan dibawah guyuran gerimis kota Konoha Hinata menangis sesegukan berlari menuju ke rumahnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih mengusap pelan pipinya yang terasa sakit.

Mungkin, pertemuan pertama mereka meninggalkan kesan yang 'tidak begitu baik', tapi untuk _endingnya_ hanyalah Tuhan dan author yang tahu.

.

.

.

* * *

10 tahun berlalu, Hinata masih saja tersenyum sendiri mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertama yang memalukan antara dirinya dan suaminya dulu.

Ya, suami.

Uchiha Sasuke yang dulunya adalah penulis novel dewasa kini sudah berubah menjadi pengusaha sukses meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Mereka sekarang sudah mengarungi rumah tangga bahagia dengan putri kecil mereka—Uchiha Yukina.

"Mama, kenapa mama dulu bisa tertarik dengan Papa? Apakah Papa melakukan sesuatu yang romantis?" Yukina kecil menarik ujung baju Hinata. Mata hitam yang persis Sasuke itu membulat penuh keingintahuan.

Hinata tersenyum simpul lalu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Yukina. Mengelus penuh kasih sayang rambut hitam putri kecilnya itu.

"Tentu saja karena Papamu itu ganteng." Sasuke yang dari tadi sibuk dengan koran paginya menjawab pertanyaan Yukina yang tidak kunjung dijawab oleh Hinata.

Si Uchiha kecil itu pun menggembungkan pipinya, menambah kesan chubby yang ada. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat interaksi dua orang yang paling dia sayang itu.

"Sesuatu yang romantis ya?" Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Hm. Sepertinya tidak ada, dulu Papamu hanyalah seorang 'penjahat yang berpikiran tidak baik' Mama saja menangis saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Hinata tertawa pelan.

Yukina yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu belum mengerti perkataan Mamanya tentang si Papa nan dulunya adalah 'penjahat yang berpikiran tidak baik'.

"Hinata itu adalah masa lalu!" Sedangkan Sasuke berteriak dengan rona samarnya. Menambah kesan harmonis di dalam keluarga kecil itu.

Kita memang tidak tahu akankah pertemuan dengan pasangan hidup kita nanti melalui hal yang memalukan, romantis, atau biasa saja. Tapi Uchiha Hinata bersyukur atas pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, walaupun hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang romantis.

.

.

.

-END-

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya fic ini kelar, dan saya senang bisa ikutan event kali ini. Kalau alurnya kecepetan saya mohon maaf karena emang dituntut seperti ini. #BilangAjaMalesNgetik.

Untuk readers sekalian yang udah berkenan mampir saya ucapkan terimakasih, apalagi yang udah mau ripiu/fav/follow#PelukCium

See you next fic~


End file.
